The Dark Pit
by Skantoo
Summary: A girl struggles to understand herself. She findes out she is a mutant yet she has hated them all of her life. What path should she take?
1. Default Chapter

This is just the intro. You don't have to read it if you don't want too. I just had to start the story out somehow and I didn't feel like explaining this in the action part. Lol.

Intro, the day she died

Amanda walked into a dark room and put her head down on the table. What had she been thinking? Talking back to the teacher like that? She thought back to what her principle had said when she walked into the office for the 15th time. 'One more toe out of line and you will be expelled!' She closed her eyes and wished she wasn't there. She wished she were in some other world some place that would have taken all of her trouble away. Instead she was left swirling down into a dark pit that seemed to twist and tern and never wanted to end until it finally consumed her completely.

"Miss. Darny?" A woman walked into the room. She had short black hair, about chin length and her eyes where a black brown. Her skirt was that of a businesswoman and her jacket seemed much too expensive for the town of Harper, New York. "I'm sorry if I'm bothering you. I'm Ms. Keller. Your teacher said that you where having some trouble in class?" Oh great! A counselor? Just what she needed.

"No, I'm having no troubles. The teacher, Ms. Parker told me that… I was doing badly so…. I talked back." She said it out plain. She had seen a counselor before and they sat there until they heard every single part of the story.

"That's fine dear. I just wanted to know exactly what you are in trouble for?" Amanda looked at her oddly.

"That was it. I didn't have any other troubles. Not in that class." Ms. Keller looked at her more intently and seemed to give a wide smile. She leaned over and put her hand on Amanda's shoulder.

"Now dear, It's wonderful that you told me the truth and I must be going. I hope we have another talk like this soon." Another talk? Amanda hadn't said anything but that she had talked back to the teacher. She was letting her get off Scott free? This week was getting odder and odder.

She reached her locker and opened it pulling out her algebra book along with the sketchpad. She used it to draw in during her classes. Lately it had been hard for her to concentrate. Sometimes she couldn't see the chalkboard and had to rub her eyes to get a picture of it.

When she got to her next class the teacher gave her a tarty slip and told her to sit in her seat. Her friend Anna looked at her oddly and when the teacher wasn't looking placed a note on her desk.

**__**

Amanda,

What is your problem? You like keep being late to class and your grades are more horrible than usual. I mean if you really want to keep being popular, you better start doing better. I mean you're already a punk Sleez ball. Why don't you just move to another school and mess up? If you don't wise up soon I'm totally not going to be your friend anymore.

Anna Moore

P.S. Alex and Rylie agree with me.

Amanda looked up from the paper to look at her friends. It had taken forever for them too like her, and now that she was loosing track of time and vision she was going to lose them. Anna Moore, Alexandra Kripit, and Rylie Pike where all staring at her as if she where on their territory. As if she didn't belong and if she made one wrong move they themselves would throw her down the twirling pit of darkness.

After class she went to her locker and put all of her things in it. She had had enough today and decided to skip her most hated class. World History with Miss. Maggot

or Margart, her real name. Amanda grabbed her book bag and waited for the bell to ring that would signal the end of break. She started down the hall to the double doors of her boring school, Mirkwood High.

Getting home wasn't hard. She thought about everything she had to do that day when she got there. She didn't even know she was in the house until she heard the t.v.

"Amanda? Why are you home so early?" Her mother called from the couch in the family room.

"Mrs. Ma- Margart is sick today and they canceled class." Amanda knew this would work exactly as it had every day she had skipped her last class. Her mother would ask a question but completely ignore her answer. The only time she would ever listen was when Amanda didn't answer.

"That's nice hunny."

Amanda walked into the kitchen and pulled out a small bowl of ice cream. She was about to eat it when the phone rang.

"Could you get that?" Her mom called sharply from her seat.

"Yeah!" Amanda got up and grabbed the corded phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, I just wanted you to know that that was the last straw. I can't believe you would do something like that. Skip class when you know you can be expelled, what were you thinking? You know Alex, Rylie, and I have had it up to our necks. Either you straiten out tomorrow or we're done with you." Amanda couldn't believe it. She knew that they weren't really her friends but they where what kept her from being beaten up.

"Just give me some time. I've been a little distracted. There's something that's bothering me and I'll be over it in a little bit."

Amanda heard Anna's shrill annoying voice through the speaker, "Well, whatever is bothering you today, like, better be over with tomorrow otherwise you just lost everything you have." There was click and Anna said no more. Amanda couldn't stand it. She had just moved to Mirkwood about two months ago and was now losing her popularity. No one would like her after what she had done to get into the group. She had spray-painted backpacks, gummed chairs, and told on as many students as possible. Now no one liked her, not even her "friends", and she was failing in all of her classes. She looked down at her ice cream and made a gagging sound. It was gray and as hard as hard as a rock. She tried to pry it out of the bowl but it didn't work so she through the bowl and ice cream away. She proceeded to throw the whole box of ice cream with it.

The next day at school proved to be horrific. She was late to her first two classes and Anna, Alex, and Rylie wouldn't let her sit at the table with them at lunch. She sat at an empty table in the back of the cafeteria trying to eat her sandwich while ignoring laughter and stairs in her direction.

In her 4th class she thought everything might be going okay. She would just skip the next class and get out of the horrid school. When Mrs. Willington, another counselor, walked into the room all thoughts were torn from her head.

"Mrs. Carper? Could I please borrow Miss. Darny?" Mrs. Carper gave her a glare as if to say you take that child out and I will personally suspend your license, but she nodded all the same.

A roar of ooo's came from the class. You think they'd learn by now? Amanda followed Mrs. Willington into the same dark room that she had been sent to earlier. When they reached her desk she gestured to the seat in front of it. Amanda sat down.

"Now I hear that you have been skipping class?" She looked at Amanda with her happy green eyes. "I'm going to have to escort you to your next class." Amanda nearly screamed. She hated that class; anyone who went to it and was happy was insane.

"Now I know that you won't like this since it is the class you have missed for 7 days in a row, but we can't have you skipping it anymore."

When they got to the classroom it proved to be the worst day of her life.

Miss. Maggot gave her evil glares from over the top of the textbook she was pretending to read. Every single class consisted of the class reading a chapter out loud and then doing their homework. A lot of the time the homework didn't even match the chapter that they were on so they had to flip trough the book to try and find something similar to the questions.

After about the fifth time of Amanda looking up at Miss. Margart the teacher was furious. "Please try to read Miss. Darny! If you don't I will be pressured to give you a detention!" Amanda apparently wasn't quick enough to look back down at her book and her teacher started scrawling franticly onto a slip of paper. She got up and walked over to Amanda's desk.

"I will see you today after school!" Amanda looked at the red paper that had her name on it and why she was going to detention.

Not participating in class!? Her anger started to rise. She ripped the paper in half and looked up at her teacher. She stood up and stared her in the eyes.

"There is no class to participate in." she said it through her teeth and almost menacingly, "Even if I did participate in class as you say I wouldn't learn a thing."

"You deserve two more detentions for that! Talking back and tarring up a detention!" Miss. Maggot was practically screaming at this point and the class had been staring unusually quiet at both of them.

"I don't deserve any detentions!" Amanda was being blinded by anger. Maybe she was over reacting, maybe she should have just taken the detention and went but she couldn't stand one more minute with the stupid woman.

"That's another one! How many would you like!?" A student ran out of the room obviously going to tell on both of them.

"I wouldn't like any!" The room became black and she felt her hand hit the desk in front of her hard. When her vision came back half the class was on the other side of the room and her teacher was almost cowering in the corner. When another teacher came barging into the room she, and the student who had told, stopped dead. It took a moment for Amanda to see why.

Her desk was completely stone; her books were stone and suspended in midair as if they had jumped when she had hit her hand to the table. She pulled away from it and looked around. There were students that had wide eyes; others looked as if they hated her, as if she were some alien.

Amanda didn't know what to do but her instinct was to run and get out of there. She ran to her locker first and grabbed all of her things. Spilling books and Sketchpads onto the floor. She grabbed all of it and stuffed it into her backpack. She ran outside and trampled down a grassy hill making a short cut to her house. She barged in the door and saw that her mother wasn't even home yet. She ran to her room and dumped her books out onto her bed. She started pilling clothing into her book-bag and took all of the money she had saved up, 400 dollars. She put her sketchpad and pencils inside the front pocket and ran out of the house.

She went to the woods and sat down in her favorite spot. Amanda Darny was a freak She thought as she ran her hand through her hair. She was one of those monsters that you only heard about on television. She was going to be hated and despised. Amanda curled up and lay there for a long time thinking about everything. Thinking about the whole she was now in, the dark twirling, twisting pit that would soon consume her. She fell asleep thinking nothing, believing nothing.


	2. Where to go

I had written this chapter as a different version earlier but I saw that it didn't fit very well so I made this one. I hope you like it! Please review, I want to know what I need to improve on!

hr

Chapter two

Where to go

Amanda woke up in the middle of the night. It was damp and cold and her arms felt like lead weights. She moved but she was so stiff her back cracked about three times before sitting completely up. That night when she had fallen asleep in the woods She had put her head on her book-bag as some sort of pillow. It was now wet on the bottom. Wonderful, she thought, we clothing.

She brushed the leaves off of her clothes and hair and stood up looking around. She didn't think her mother had noticed she was gone yet. She would find out in the morning and call the cops casually not thinking much of it. When Amanda's mother was a child she herself had run away from home many times, but had always come back. But Amanda was different. Her mother had left home because she didn't get the shoes she wanted or she didn't get to go to the mall, she was never classified as a freak.

Amanda started walking slowly not knowing exactly were she was going. She knew she was going away from the town, getting closer to the highway. Maybe she would get a ride. She thought about it, but after a while she figured it wasn't that smart to go hitchhiking when she was running away.

When she got to the road she walked in the woods beside it, so no would be able to see her. She walked until her legs hurt and they were screamed to stop, she walked until her mouth was parched and asked for water, she waked until her whole body collapsed and told her that it was too much. By this time she had no idea where she was. She was somewhere out of the town she knew that. She had seen a sign back farther but didn't pay much attention to it. All that was around her was field. There was no wood to hide in anymore. She had reached the end of that when she had left the town. Amanda had been walking on the road next to the damp ground around it. There were only a few cars that had passed her; one even stopped to ask her if she needed a lift, but she told them that she was just walking to the next house. They had nodded and drove off.

She looked up into the blue sky now lit by the bright sun. For sure her mother had woken up now and was calling the police telling them that if they saw her just to take her home. Not telling them that her baby had run away and was probably never coming back.

Amanda closed her eyes and lay in the grass for a long time thinking about when she was little, when her father was there. The time when he would whorl her around until they were both dizzy and then fell to the ground. She remembered watch the clouds, telling a story about each one that looked remotely like something. Then he had just gone. He never said good bye to her. Amanda's mother had told her that he had been in a car crash and was never coming back. She had been furious with her father. Why had he had to be in a car crash? Couldn't he just have avoided it and come home? At that time she didn't know what death was so she felt abandoned and alone.

She got up slowly and looked around her. What was she going to do now? She had no where to go. Maybe she should go to New York. That was were her Aunt was. She looked down as the realization that her Aunt would rush her back to her mother as quickly as she could came to her. Amanda stood and started walking again, almost not felling her legs at all. She was so numb to everything around her. Why had this happened to her? Why couldn't another kid who was friends with a mutant become one? And how did she become one? She hadn't ever touched or even talked to one. She stopped dead. Maybe she had. Maybe some of her friends in New York were mutants, maybe they did this to her. She shook her head. No matter what did this or why she was one now and there was no reversing it.

After about an hour of walking she came up to a gas station. She shifted her bag on her shoulder and walked to it opening the glass door with a clang of a bell. The lady at the counter looked up and smiled pleasantly.

"Good monin', we sure are buissy today. Do'n know wa. We usually have customers comin' through durin' the fourth." She seemed to tell her life story in one sentience, but Amanda hadn't been listening. She was eyeing the water bottles in the back. She just nodded and sauntered over, opening one of the cases.

"Ow! Stop that! You're really getting on my nerves. Maybe I should just bite you!" A girl with sort red hair and two men were standing close to Amanda.

"Go ahead I'm not stopping you. But I worn you, you may get cold feet if you do." A pail boy with brown hair and blue eyes smiled happily back at her.

"Does anyone remember what we came in here for!? You all have jobs to do. So get to work!" A tall man with odd brown hair walked back to the two who started giving him looks of 'you don't scar me,' but immediately started walking to separate corners of the small shop.

Amanda pulled out the bottle and walked up to the front. There was a long line. A dark skinned boy with odd yellow hair had an arm full of candy bars. The man who had been in the back gave him stares but didn't make him put them back. There was a boy at the counter with enormous sunglasses, whom Amanda had to smile at; his face didn't fit them. A gothic girl near the counter had dark brown hair and two white streaks for bangs who was carrying assorted boxes that looked like microwave-able meals, a girl who was carrying bananas was eyeing them. When she finally got to the counter the kids were checking off what must have been a grocery list.

"Jubilee!?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you get the fruit?"

"The only kind I'll eat. Anyway we're on road trip, whose ganna eat healthy foods any way?"

The man with funny hair looked at her with his face down sighed and checked something off on the paper. He continued calling off names and the group seemed to become more restless as the seconds went on.

"Here you go, hunny, hope you have a great day!" The grouser smiled and put the water bottle and chips on the counter.

"You too." Amanda half smiled. She started walking out the door when someone yelled,

"Bobby you freak!" There was a large growl, a spray of mist, ew I don't want to know what that was, and she was toppled over by the Goth girl. After a second Amanda felt as if her life was being sucked out of her. Her body became rigged and it was hard to breathe. Her head felt as if it were going to implode and all she could do was sit and watch as the room around her become fuzzy and hard to understand.

When she felt the girl pull away, it was as if her life had been given back but for only a moment. She felt week and her temples aced.

"Are you… Okay?"

"Rogue, what did you do?"

"I don't know! My skin must have touched hers."

She felt someone touch her arm and pull away again.

"Are you okay?"

She heard screaming from the back and a man saying something.

"It's okay, We aren't going to hurt you, I promise."

"Oh, nice thing to say. Oh! We won't hurt you!" The screaming became louder and the voices tried to comfort her again.

Amanda finally could see and there was a crowd around her looking at her. She quickly stood up.

"I'm…. I'll be fine. I have to go now." She started walking quickly to the door opening it. When she got outside she ran as fast as she could. They were mutants too, and they scared her half to death.


	3. A home for keeps?

(I do not own X-men Evolution, duh.)

Okay this is really short but I'm really just making it up as I go along. Please tell me what you think. REVIEWERS ARE SWEET!

hr

Amanda ran until she was out of breath and had to rest her hands on her knees. She was petrified. Mutants still scared her half to death; she still scared herself half to death. She wasn't going to cry anymore, there was no use in it. She didn't think she could anyway, the well had dried up.

She looked back to see the kids standing in the parking lot looking in her direction. The girl, named Rogue was slowly walking around the van. The man with the funny hair seemed to be coming her way. She almost panicked. What if he was a mutant that ate humans! She turned around quickly and was about to run again when a girl with red hair stopped her.

"Hey, I'm Rahne" She looked cautiously at Amanda before speaking again. "You good? You gave us quite a scare. Running out like that. You know Rogue never meant to hurt you. Bobby…" She paused apparently holding back a few chosen words, " had run into me and I feel into Rogue, who fell into you. She… Can't really control… and I was just wondering if you wanted any help. The lady in the store said you just came in alone. You alone?" There were footsteps behind them and Amanda turned sideways so she didn't have to turn her back on the girl.

"I don't need any help!" Amanda adjusted her book-bag on her shoulder, "I… I just need to be on my own right now. You have to know what that feels like. I don't need any help." Amanda started walking the opposite direction of the gasstation. She heard a shout from behind her but ignored it walking quickly, but slowly enough to be able to keep good distance.

After the station incident and walking a long while she found herself in a nice town. There was a park with a skate board rink so she sat down to eat her chips. She felt good just sitting there being normal. Amanda looked up at the sky and saw no clouds, not one. She sat on a bench at the park for a long time, resting and thinking.

She wasn't going to let herself be a mutant she decided after deep thought. She would just push her powers away, nothing to it. She smiled to herself. She could go home now! No harm done. Then she looked down again. The whole school would know that she was a mutant and her mother would find out too. She didn't know how her mum would react. She would probably cry and then be afraid and do the same thing Amanda was doing. Tell her not to use her powers, push them away. But how can you push something away that is apart of you, something that was given to you for life?

A boy walked up to the bench and sat down next to her. Looking like someone was about to kill him. He looked at her and sort of smiled?

"Hi," He had white hair with odd wings shaped into it. His tennis shoes looked as if they had been used for one hundred years. "Um… mind if I sit here?" Amanda shrugged and finished off her chips then folded her legs and looked out into the yard.

"So…" He started, "You look like you're new around here." He kept looking around as if something had been chancing him.

"Yeah, I'm drifting through." The boy seemed to be interested in this.

"Any reason?" Amanda hesitated not knowing what to say. Maybe she should just go out and tell it to people, it might be easier for her but she chose not to.

"I don't know… I needed… to get out of my town. This had changed and… I didn't want people to bother me about it." The boy nodded and then jumped up.

"I gatta go. Nice talkin' with ya though. If you're the kind of drifter I think you are maybe I'll be seein' you again." He was gone in a second. He just disappeared. Amanda wondered if he could become invisible. She looked around as if she would be able to see him.

hr She walked out of the park and passes a large mansion that seemed to have the latest technology. There was a sign in front. Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. It must have been a really expensive boarding school.

She just explored the whole town. Not really looking where she was going she ran into someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry." Her vision came back and she saw the white haired boy in front of her.

"Hey…" He said nervously, "I'mkinda in ahurry and… Idon't really have anytime to talk." He said his words so quickly that they were all jumbled up.

"um… okay…" She was about to say good by when something hit her in the back of the head. "OWCH!" She turned quickly around to see a boy in green looking at her. "What's your problem?" She yelled as soon as she saw he was staring at him.

"Nothings my problem… Really. Except speedy, Pietro, you hurt the love of my love! Again!" He screeched at the boy behind her.

"Well you didn't have to go and hit me!"

"You were in my way, I had every right too." He put his hand over his heart in a heroic gesture.

"You make me sick!" The boy looked as if he was taken aback.

She was getting agitated and turned to leave when she was picked up by enormous boy.

"Put me down you oaf!"

"Eh, what's she doin' here?" The enormous thing bawled.

Pietro somewhat defended her, "She's just passing through."

"Put me down!" She yelled. She felt something surging through her veins as she grabbed the giants arm and the world went black. When she looked up she was being clutched in the arms of a stone statue.

She looked down at the ground and two boys were staring at her with odd looks. She got scared. How was she going to ever be able to get down now? She had turned him to stone and there was no way of slipping out of it's grasp. She then almost started to cry but the world almost blinded her and the boy that was holding her stumbled forward. He fell on his face but had dropped her so that she could run out of his way before he came crashing down.

Pietro smiled at her and stuck out his hand, "I don't think I've formally introduced myself. I'm Pietro." He gave a sly smile and Amanda crossed her arms across her chest.

"Hi, I'm Amanda."

The small boy next to her started hopping? "Hey! I'm Todd, but you can call me toad."

"Fits you." She said calmly.

Pietro looked over and started to speak, "I'll give you a nick name. How about that? I like Medusa. He smiled and then started walking in to the… shake. "You can stay if you want too."

"Who said so?"

"Yeah!"

"I said so." A blue woman walked out from behind the door. Amanda was terrified but she was getting used to the idea of mutants. And Pietro seemed normal…"She can stay." The group started looking around.

"Oh your back!"

"I missed you!"

She raised her hand and moistened for Amanda to walk in the door. She followed her instructions and she was put into a small room off to the side of the house. It was in bad shape but it was a lot better than what she had been on before.

That night she heard sounds and creaks of the house. In the middle of the night she heard someone open the front door and come inside moving to the room next to hers. She had a hard mattress with springs sticking out of it but it almost seemed comfortable. She had a thick blanket witch she rapped herself in since the weather was changing from hot to cold. She thought about what she had to do to the room. First she would get a lock for the door. That was for sure.

She sighed resting her head on the pillow. Was this going to be her home? They had welcomed her in even though she was a mutant. Maybe she belonged with other mutants. She didn't know but from the first impression, she kind of liked this place.

hr

Hey Weeble Wobble Chick! I love your stories and thanks for reviewing!

Ldypebsaby, you are so sweet. Thank you so much for the positive boosters! lol


End file.
